


Moments in The Script

by joannereads



Series: The Script and Everything Between [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannereads/pseuds/joannereads
Summary: Hello all! So, over the last few years I have dreamed of a few scenarios before, during and after the events of The Script. I wanted to add to it, but never found the time, so now I'm making a point of doing it. I'll add to this as and when I have time or the muse is singing. Some of the stories will be teen and up, some explicit. Hope you enjoy!





	Moments in The Script

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the filming of ‘Stakeout’ in season five.

Alex is exhausted. It’s only mid-way through the season and the summer break still feels forever away. The air conditioning in his trailer is shot and sweat sits thickly on his skin but he can’t shower – makeup and hair is already done and he doesn’t want to sit for another two hours while they repeat it.

“Hey, brah,” Daniel says, ducking into Alex’s trailer.  
“Sorry, man. You ready to get going? Didn’t think I’d missed the call to set.”  
“You haven’t. Look, we’re falling behind. Can’t get the lighting right for the apartment scenes. You good for another hour or so?” Daniel looks relaxed, but Alex can read him better than that and sees the ribbons of tension in his muscles and the tight twitch of his eyes. Daniel is directing, and Alex is enjoying watching his very good friend take the lead. It also means that he can hardly kick up a fuss over another over-long day, despite the bone-weary exhaustion.  
“Sure, man. I’ll run my lines again.”  
“Want me to send Scotty in? It’ll speed up the filming if the lines flow.”  
“Yeah. Good plan,” Alex replies, head rolling back on the sofa. Scotty has been a little distant, but it’s probably for the best. They keep dancing around how they feel about each other, dancing around the tension. The episode isn’t helping.

Scott strolls in just a few minutes later, though Alex only knows it’s him by smell. That’s probably not really a good thing.  
“Dan says you want to do lines,” Scott says, before slumping on to the sofa next to him. He stretches an arm behind Alex and begins to play lightly with the hair on the crown of his head. “Too fucking hot for work, though, isn’t it?” he huffs. Alex just hums and enjoys the contact for a moment, trying not to think about what it could mean or where it could lead.  
“I love and hate this story in equal measure,” Scott continues. Alex can sense he needs to talk, and he lets the words wash over him as he relaxes more into the impromptu head massage. Jeff and Tania were going to be pissed, but he can’t bring himself to care. Scott’s rhythmic movement is lulling him gently to sleep. “I get that the fans lap this shit up, but relationship counselling against the backdrop of lesbian sex. Bit fucked up, if you ask me.”

“Mmmhmm,” Alex replies. He’s not sure he’s listening. Scott’s hand has stopped moving and Alex opens an eye, looking sidewards. Scott is staring into the middle distance, hands clasped in his lap.  
“Hey, it’s all good. Just a job,” Alex says, patting Scott’s knee.  
“But it’s more than that. I wanted to do good stuff, you know? Tell stories that matter. The only story that matters here is the relationship between Steve and Danno and how they are clearly so fucking in love with each other, but the studio just doesn’t care. Push it down, queer-bait, screw them over. It just—” Scott stops sharply and puts his head in his hands.

“What’s this about?” Alex asks, his tone soft. He rubs a hand up Scott’s back, and feels the barely supressed shiver. “This isn’t about this episode.”  
“I miss you.”  
Scott’s words are quiet in the hot air around them. They hang in the warmth and rattle around the two men as they sit silently.  
“I miss you,” Scott says again, before looking up and directly into Alex’s affectionate gaze.  
“I’m right here,” Alex whispers.  
“But you’re not,” Scott sighs. “I can’t have you in the way that I want.”  
“How do you want me?” Alex asks, his heart in his throat. Scott looks up, presses a palm to Alex’s face and smiles sadly.  
“To myself,” he answers. He smiles again, then stands abruptly and heads for the door.

“Wait!” Alex says. Scott stops, hand on the door.  
“I’m not ready. I can’t do this to them. To Malia. And to Kacy.”  
“I know,” Scott says sadly. “Me either.”

He walks away and Alex sinks sadly to the sofa. They fucked it up, so many ways, but they aren’t getting fucked out of it.

The tension sucks. It makes the episode stronger, the fans will love it, but Alex is sad. Scott is sad. And Grace is starting to notice.


End file.
